


[Art] A Match Made in Heaven

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Art for Fic, Community: deancasbigbang, Cover Art, Digital-Art, Fireworks, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[DCBB 2014] Art Masterpost for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2486552">"A Match Made in Heaven"</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/onanotherpaige">onanotherpaige</a></p><p>After the Fall, Cas is Graceless and on the run. When he finally makes it back to the bunker, Dean resolves to take down Metatron. But first, he makes sure Cas is better, and Cas makes sure Dean knows how much he is cared for. The two hunt as a team and try to find a way to gank the 'big bad’ Metatron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] A Match Made in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Match Made In Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486552) by [onanotherpaige](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onanotherpaige/pseuds/onanotherpaige). 



> The art was directly inspired by the story.

[](http://imgur.com/rV2AqrN) [](http://imgur.com/p8bryQF) [](http://imgur.com/8ORGJvP)


End file.
